Forever And Always
by TatyMelo
Summary: Very soon I'll be posting in English - Portuguese Sumary: Sem poderes, vivendo a vida como seres humanos normais, Tommy e Kimberly precisam enfrentar um grande desafio, aquele que qualquer ser humano acaba enfrentando pelo menos uma vez na vida.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Chapter one: Flashbacks

Em um café no Centro de Reefside, Califórnia, uma garota encontra-se sentada em uma mesa isolada do movimento dos jovens agitados daquela cidade. Hayley Zicktor, dona do local, havia deixado em sua mesa há poucos minutos, uma xícara de cappuccino. "Quem te viu e quem te vê Kimberly Hart". A garota pensou consigo mesma enquanto olhava para o líquido em sua xícara. Durante toda sua juventude ela sempre preferiu um copo de vitamina de morango, mas nos últimos anos, nada melhor do que algo mais quente, principalmente em um dia cinza e chuvoso como o de hoje.

Kimberly não aguentava mais, já estava a 20 minutos esperando por Tommy no Cyber Café. Sim, ele costumava se atrasar quando estavam no colégio, mas nos últimos três anos as coisas mudaram muito, então aquele velho hábito do atraso havia se perdido. Ela se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido, afinal, se ele fosse se atrasar por motivos de trabalho, ligaria para avisar, era assim que as coisas funcionavam agora.

Respirando fundo conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao olhar para a aliança que repousava em seu anelar esquerdo, sua mente a levou para a alguns anos antes desse dia, mais precisamente quatro anos.

Flashback

 _Desde que seu tempo como mentor da equipe de Reefside: Dino Rangers, acabou,Tommy se aposentou de seu cargo como um Power Ranger e decidiu que queria e precisava de uma vida mais tranquila. Foi em um encontro com seus velhos amigos, o qual contava com a presença dos dez primeiros rangers: os originais, é que Tommy e Kimberly se viram pela primeira vez depois do evento em Murathians, onde ela e seu melhor amigo, Jason Lee Scott, foram capturados pela então vilã Divatox para servirem de sacrifícios para uma montanha de lavas em chamas, o qual era chamado pela vilã de Maligore._

 _Tal reunião trouxe a oportunidade perfeita para que Tommy conversasse com Kimberly sobre a tão infame carta. A princípio a garota não se sentia bem sobre o assunto, um erro que cometeu enquanto era uma simples adolescente aprendendo a se virar sozinha em uma cidade estranha, com pessoas diferentes, seus pais morando em dois extremos diferentes do planeta e um namorado que estava tão distante de si, salvando o mundo no qual viviam de perigos reais vindos de planetas que as pessoas comuns que os cercavam não tinham a menor ideia de que realmente existiam. Com certeza ela entendia o seu erro, mas o pior não era isso e sim o fato de ter machucado o coração de quem confiou nela com sua própria vida._

 _Tommy entendia muito bem o que aconteceu com Kimberly e jamais a culpou por completo por ter agido de tal forma, foi por medo. Claro que a carta não havia sido uma total mentira, ela realmente havia conhecido outro rapaz o qual era gentil e doce, assim como Tommy, mas qualquer adolescente vivendo nas condições em que Kimberly Hart se encontrava, teria uma confusão completa armada em sua mente. Tudo não passou de algo que foi julgado de forma precipitada pela garota. O rapaz realmente gostava muito dela e cuidava como se fosse uma irmã mais nova, mas nunca teve tais sentimentos por ela, a garota havia confundido totalmente seus sentimentos e cometido um grande erro ao terminar seu relacionamento com Tommy através de uma carta e sem dar muitas explicações, deixando no ar algo como uma possível traição, o que nunca ocorreu._

 _O encontro dos dois durou algumas boas horas até que todos os "pingos" fossem colocados em seus devidos "i". A partir daquele momento, Tommy passou a entender o que havia acontecido com a jovem Kimberly, aliás, quem melhor do que ele para entender um adolescente? Havia acabo de conviver durante um ano inteiro com 5 adolescentes cheios de sonhos, problemas e confusões, claro que a sua linda garota nunca foi uma adolescente comum, pelo menos não enquanto estava cercada de poderes e decisões importantes para tomar. Quem sabe o que pode ter acontecido com a mente da garota ao vivenciar o risco de perder a própria vida antes de abrir mão de seus poderes para seguir o seu sonho? Aparentemente tudo estava bem, mas Tommy sentia que não era uma verdade, o que trouxe o assunto para a conversa._

 _\- Kim, me deixe te perguntar, como você realmente se sentiu com tudo o que aconteceu com você antes de ir embora para a Flórida? – Tommy olhava para a garota com verdadeiro interesse e vontade de entender o que aconteceu com ela naquele tempo, afinal, não tiveram muito tempo para conversar sobre o assunto antes de sua partida. Perder tempo com isso naqueles últimos momentos juntos era algo que passava longe de suas mentes._

 _Kimberly respirou fundo enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas para definir seus sentimentos naquele tempo, relembrar de tudo ainda doía, não era fácil. Olhando para suas próprias mãos e segurando para não demonstrar o quanto o assunto ainda a incomodava, ela respondeu:_

 _\- Eu... Não sei explicar Tommy. Ainda dói, entende? Quase perdi a vida, não apenas uma, mas duas vezes: quando Kat roubou minha moeda do poder e quando cai da trave de equilíbrio e fui parar no hospital. Graças a vocês eu consegui ir atrás do meu sonho, mas a sensação de que poderia acontecer de novo jamais me deixou em paz. Foi quando conheci o Henry e ele me ajudou a superar esse medo. – Sorrindo, olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, encarando seus olhos profundamente. Quando foi a última vez que Kimberly Ann Hart havia encarado esses mesmos olhos castanhos tão intensamente? Foi quando em um estalo ela se lembrou do primeiro dia de Tommy em Angel Grove High School, do seu nervosismo, das borboletas voando em seu estômago. Isso a fez sorrir e corar suavemente, o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz que automaticamente ergueu uma de suas mãos e acariciou a bochecha da garota._

 _\- Como senti falta disso. – Disse ele em um sussurro, fazendo Kimberly fechar seus olhos e inclinar seu rosto suavemente sobre a mão de Tommy que mantinha a carícia suave em sua pele. Ela sentia falta disso como precisava da água para sobreviver a uma seca sem fim. – Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. – Foi tudo o que Tommy sussurrou antes de Kimberly abrir seus olhos e novamente se sentir perdida naquele mesmo olhar que tanto amava._

 _\- Sinto saudade disso... De nós dois. – Respondeu com sinceridade, recebendo o mesmo lindo sorriso de Tommy. Ele também sentia falta dos dois, se ela ao menos tivesse noção do quanto. Vagarosamente, o rapaz aproximou seu rosto do dela e depositou um beijo de esquimó na ponta de seu nariz, o que a fez sorrir e trouxe a ambos uma lembrança mais íntima. Eles sempre faziam isso quando estavam juntos, isolados de todos, apenas para demonstrar ou dizer algo que nenhum dos dois precisavam realmente dizer: o quanto um se importava com o bem-estar do outro. Ao finalizar Tommy depositou um suave beijo sobre a testa de Kimberly._

 _\- Também sinto saudades de nós dois. – Tommy segurou o rosto de Kimberly em suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos. – Ainda vai continuar longe de mim, permitindo que nos vejamos apenas quando esses encontros acontecerem? – Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto pegava seu celular e entregava para ele. Ambos trocaram seus números e colocaram como telefones para emergência._

 _Naquele dia nada foi dito sobre Katherine Hillard e o relacionamento que Tommy compartilhou com a garota durante sua adolescência, não havia passado disso, um romance de colégio que da parte de Tommy aconteceu de uma forma forçada, ele nunca se apaixonou verdadeiramente pela garota e o acontecimento em Muranthians deixou isso claro, principalmente quando Tommy se desesperou por seu primeiro amor ter sido raptada mais uma vez pelo mal. Ver Kimberly caindo naquele vulcão fez o coração de Tommy esmagar em seu peito, claro que ele também estava preocupado por Jason, mas Kimberly nunca havia trabalhado para o mal com o intuito de destruir os Power Rangers daquela forma. Depois que voltou ao normal, Kimberly passou dias se culpando por quase ter quebrado o braço de Katherine e desejar que Jason jogasse Tommy no vulcão também. Kimberly sempre foi transparente quando se tratava de lutar pelo bem ou pelo mal e ele sabia que se algo pior acontecesse, ela se sentiria ainda pior._

 _Perceber que mesmo depois de um ano separados ele ainda a conhecia tão bem assim o fez perceber que seu futuro não era com Katherine, mas ele também não iria colocar os pés pelas mãos, o que fez com que mantesse seu relacionamento até o fim do colegial, quando ambos foram para faculdades diferentes e distantes um do outro e o relacionamento chegou ao seu ponto final. Tommy não devia nada a ninguém, era solteiro desde então, com um ou outro relacionamento esporádico, mas nada sério ou que ele quisesse aprofundar, ele não sentia essa necessidade, não, até agora._

Kimberly sorriu com a lembrança, seu celular agora denunciava 30 minutos de atraso. Ela ergueu seu olhar e olhou pela janela a procura de algum sinal de Tommy: nada! Seu jipe não havia sequer sinalizado no estacionamento do Café. Percebendo sua preocupação, Hayley se aproximou de sua mesa e sentou-se à cadeira ao seu lado.

\- Kim, que cara é essa? – Perguntou discretamente segurando na mão da garota pela qual tinha um carinho muito grande.

Pensar que no começo Hayley não confiava cem por cento em Kimberly por conta da dita carta que escreveu para Tommy, fez a morena sorrir suavemente. A ruiva tornou-se uma ótima amiga, além de ser uma das melhores amigas de Tommy. Suspirando a garota voltou seu olhar para a janela enquanto respondia para a garota ao seu lado:

\- Tommy combinou comigo de nos encontrarmos aqui há 30 minutos atrás. Estou realmente preocupada, já tem algum tempo que ele perdeu o costume de se atrasar como antes e isso está me deixando apreensiva. – Hayley sorriu para Kimberly afetuosamente e deu um suave aperto em sua mão.

\- Quem sabe ele não tenha tido uma recaída? – Ao responder, Kimberly voltou seu olhar para a ruiva e sorriu agradecida pelo conforto que ela acabava de dar ao seu coração pela resposta bem pensada.

\- Obrigada! – Agradeceu enquanto Hayley se levantava, pronta para ir atender outro cliente que entrava no café.

Voltando a olhar para a aliança em sua mão esquerda, Kimberly suspirou e sorriu...

Flashback

 _\- Venha Kim! – Tommy puxava a morena pelas mãos enquanto os guiava até a beira do lago em Reefside. Desde que reataram seu relacionamento há dois anos, o lago de Reefside era o lugar favorito do casal._

 _Kimberly se mudara para a cidade há 3 anos, exatamente um ano após seu reencontro com Tommy em Alameda dos Anjos. Desde aquele dia a amizade forte que ambos compartilhavam só se fortaleceu e com o tempo voltou a ser a mesma que compartilhavam antes de trocarem seu primeiro beijo no parque de Alameda dos Anjos, o qual também tinha como cenário principal um lago. A amizade que se fortaleceu nesses 4 anos que se passaram veio cheia de flertes, trocas de carinhos e palavras que traziam lembranças lindas para ambos. Viver uma amizade assim se tornou impossível ao fim dos primeiros seis meses e então selinhos e beijos roubados da parte de Tommy foram acrescentados na relação, até o dia em que culminou no pedido de namoro, exatamente quando completou um ano desde a primeira conversa que tiveram. Tommy não precisava de muitas declarações com palavras, afinal, os sentimentos eram ditos todos os dias em atitudes e gestos, mas ainda assim Tommy se declarou, ele precisava dizer as três palavras mágicas, as quais Kimberly segurava desde o dia em que se reencontraram para dizer._

 _Quando chegou em frente ao lago Tommy posicionou Kimberly em sua frente e a abraçou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura com seus braços enquanto encostava seu queixo no ombro esquerdo da garota, sentindo essa repousar de jeito suave seus braços sobre os dele, enquanto se ajeitava confortavelmente contra seu peito, sorrindo enquanto assistia as leves ondas que se formavam no lago devido ao vento suave que soprava naquele dia._

 _\- Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – Ele perguntou a ela esperando pela resposta enquanto essa soltava uma pequena risada e mordiscava seus lábios._

 _\- Como esquecer daquele dia? Você com aquele cabelo quase na altura dos ombros, usando aquela camisa verde, impressionantemente lindo e ainda assim extremamente tímido. – Ela olhou rapidamente para onde sua mão se encontrava com as de Tommy e intercalava seus dedos nos dele, olhando a aliança de compromisso brilhar suavemente na luz do sol. – Eu estava tão nervosa naquele dia. – Ela soltou uma pequena risada anasalada enquanto voltava a olhar para o lago._

 _\- E do nosso segundo primeiro beijo? – Ele perguntou depositando um beijo na bochecha de Kimberly que logo sorriu balançando a cabeça levemente confirmando sua pergunta. Claro que ela se lembrava do segundo primeiro beijo oficial deles, vale dizer oficial pois antes disso eles haviam se beijado muitas outras vezes durante o ano que se passou, mas Tommy gostava de definir o beijo do dia que ele a pediu em namoro pela segunda vez, como o segundo primeiro beijo oficial dos dois._

 _\- Foi aqui nesse mesmo lugar em que estamos nesse exato momento. Afinal, todos os nossos primeiros beijos têm que ter como cenário o lago do parque principal da cidade. – Ela respondeu repetindo as palavras que Tommy usara naquele dia em questão._

 _\- Hey! Essa fala é minha! – Ele disse enquanto a pressionava um pouco mais contra o seu corpo em um abraço aconchegante, fazendo com que a garota em seus braços risse baixinho._

 _\- Viu como me lembro bem de suas palavras? – Ela brincou virando seu rosto para alcançar a bochecha dele e depositar um beijo suave ali._

 _\- Boa menina! – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de sua namorada, fazendo-a se arrepiar suavemente, o que o satisfez por completo, afinal, Tommy adorava provocar essas sensações em Kimberly, as reações o deixavam ainda mais encantado por aquela mulher._

 _Tommy soltou seus braços da cintura de sua amada e a virou para si de forma gentil enquanto se ajeitava: segurando na mão da garota, dobrava seus joelhos, aproveitando do movimento para levar a mão direita de sua namorada aos lábios e beijá-la carinhosamente, afastando seu rosto ao estar completamente posicionado na frente da garota, olhando em seus olhos._

 _Kimberly fatigava com a ação de Tommy, notando a posição que ele tomava em sua frente, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam e sua mente criava em seu subconsciente. Tommy ia mesmo fazer o que ela estava imaginando? Ela aguardava ansiosa pela resposta à pergunta que seu cérebro formou sem ser pronunciada, enquanto olhava nos olhos dele, sentindo os seus próprios marejados e húmidos pelas lágrimas que se formavam._

 _\- Kimberly Ann Hart, sei que não sou o mais perfeito dos homens e nem chego perto de ser o cara que tem a melhor memória do mundo... – Tommy começou sua declaração e soltou um pequeno riso anasalado, olhando para o chão por breves segundos para acalmar a sua falta de jeito com a expressão que Kimberly usava. Ele sabia que era a emoção na sua natureza mais pura por estar fazendo aquilo que sua amada realmente estava pensando. Respirando fundo Tommy voltou seu olhar ao dela e continuou: - Mas quando se trata de você senhorita Hart, cada mínimo detalhe, cada mínima palavra ou atitude, jamais esqueço, porque não fica gravado apenas na memória, mas é gravado em minha alma, em meu coração, em minha vida. Você é a mulher com quem desejo acordar todas as manhãs do resto dos meus dias, a mulher com quem quero ter filhos, formar uma família e poder chamar de minha, Forever and Always. Você aceita se casar comigo, se tornar minha esposa e eterna namorada?_

 _A essa altura Kimberly já havia deixado as lágrimas rolarem suaves por seu rosto e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em responder com palavras, um sorriso imenso aparecia em seus lábios e sua cabeça balançava freneticamente de forma positiva. Suas palavras saiam cortadas e embargadas pela emoção enquanto dizia repetidamente "sim". Tommy retirou de seu bolso uma pequena caixa preta de veludo e de lá tirou um lindo anel de noivado, o qual deslizou no dedo anelar da mão direita de sua amada com suavidade e contemplava a peça dourada contrastando com a prateada em seu dedo. O coração em cima da aliança de noivado coberto com pequenos brilhantes e dentro da mesma gravado em letras perfeitas: "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver"._

 _Tommy depositou um beijo sobre o local onde a aliança repousava no dedo de Kimberly e sorrindo se levantou, deixando que suas mãos cheguem ao rosto de sua amada e a beija suavemente nos lábios, enquanto a acaricia. As mãos dela se aconchegam sobre o peito de seu, agora noivo, e as de Tommy acham um lugar na cintura da pequena a sua frente e a segura firme enquanto a outra desliza por sua cintura e a circula, erguendo Kimberly do chão e a rodopiando no ar assim que seus lábios se separam, fazendo com que os dois soltem risadas, completamente emocionados._

 _Ao colocar Kimberly novamente no chão, Tommy sobe uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e enxuga suas lágrimas com as pontas de seus polegares, sorrindo enquanto repousa sua testa sobre a dela, contemplando o sorriso bobo que não saía por minuto algum do rosto de Kimberly._

 _\- Eu te amo muito, sabia? – Ele sussurra contra a pele da morena que se arrepia levemente enquanto abre seus olhos, segurando seus lábios entre os dentes para tentar conter seu sorriso._

 _\- Eu também te amo muito. Sempre amei e sempre irei amar. Forever and Always. – Ela repetiu da mesma forma para Tommy antes dele capturar mais uma vez seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado._

 _\- Eu te quero para sempre e sempre. Quero estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos, sejam bons ou ruins. Vamos ficar velhinhos e juntos para sempre e sempre. – Tommy diz ao separar seus lábios dos de Kimberly e beija suavemente sua bochecha ao ver uma lágrima escorrendo por ela, a enxugando, sem preocupação alguma, amando a reação de sua amada a tamanha alegria que ambos estavam vivendo naquele momento._

Kimberly suspira ao sentir a lembrança esvaindo aos poucos e seu sorriso permanecer ali, curtindo a linda lembrança daquele grande dia. De repente o celular de Kimberly começa a tocar:

\- Alô! – Kimberly atende e logo uma preocupação se desenha em seu rosto ao ouvir de onde a ligação vem.

\- Senhora Oliver? Aqui quem fala é a enfermeira Lucy. Preciso que a senhora venha ao Hospital Central de Reefside, seu marido, o senhor Thomas Oliver...

Antes que a enfermeira terminasse de explicar, o telefone deu seu click final. Kimberly levantou-se rapidamente de seu lugar e saiu em disparada pela porta do café. Hayley vendo o estado em que Kimberly se encontrava já imaginava que algo ruim havia acontecido. Isso a fez pedir para que um de seus gerentes cuidasse do café até que ela voltasse e saiu apressada atrás da morena.

\- Hey! Kimberly! – Hayley chamou alcançando a garota. – O que houve?

Ao se virar para encarar a ruiva, ela pôde perceber o olhar avermelhado de Kimberly e seu desespero escrito em sua face.

\- É o Tommy... Me ligaram do... Do hospital... Hayley... Aconteceu... Alguma coisa aconteceu. – Kimberly não conseguia completar uma frase coerente sem ser cortada pelas lágrimas que rolavam doloridas por seu rosto. A ruiva abraçou a mulher em desespero à sua frente e a guiou até o carro, se oferecendo para leva-la ao local onde ele se encontrava.

 _She is sitting at the table, the hours get later_

 _He was supposed to be her_

 _She is sure he would have called_

 _She waits a little longer, there is no one in the driveway_

 _No one is said they have seen him_

 _Why, is something wrong?_

 _She looks back to the window_

 _Suddenly the phone rings_

 _A voice says something is happened_

 _That she should come right now_

 _Her mind goes to December_

 _She thinks of when he asked her_

 _He bent down on his knee first_

 _And said_

 _I want you forever, forever and always_

 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

 _We will grow old together_

 _Forever and always._


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Happening

Enquanto Hayley levava Kimberly até o hospital, a mulher ao seu lado não conseguia acalmar seus pensamentos. Lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos e ela se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido. Encostando sua cabeça no vidro do carro, Kimberly fechou os olhos e deixou seus pensamentos levarem-na para outro lugar, pelo menos era uma forma de relaxar um pouco enquanto aquele sentimento angustiante não a deixava em paz.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao hospital, Kimberly praticamente nem permitiu que Hayley estacionasse direito o carro e saiu em disparada pela entrada principal da ala de emergência, perguntando por Tommy. Uma enfermeira a segurou pelos ombros e pediu que se acalmasse por um segundo que ela iria explicar tudo. Hayley entrou em seguida e parou ao lado da garota, prestando atenção em tudo o que a enfermeira explicava. Kimberly por outro lado não ouvia nada do que saía da boca da enfermeira à sua frente, seus sentidos a diziam para ir direto à sala em que Tommy se encontrava, mas o suave aperto da ruiva em seu braço a puxou para a sala de espera.

\- Hayley, preciso ver o Tommy. – Ela praticamente implorava. Hayley respirou fundo percebendo que Kimberly não havia prestado atenção nas palavras da enfermeira, assim respirou fundo e falou calmamente para Kimberly.

\- Ele está na sala de cirurgia Kim, precisamos esperar até que o levem para o quarto. – Respondeu a ruiva abraçando a morena ao seu lado, tentando transmitir algum tipo de conforto. O celular de Hayley tocou repentinamente e no ID ela pôde ler o nome de Jason, atendendo em seguida. – Hey Jase! – Ela esperou até que o rapaz a respondesse.

Jason Lee Scott havia ligado algumas vezes para o celular de Kimberly, mas ela não havia atendido, assim, resolveu ver com Hayley se ela sabia se estava tudo bem com sua irmã caçula.

\- Hey, Hayley! Sabe onde está a Kimberly? Estou ligando no celular dela e ela não atende. – Soou a voz preocupada de Jason no telefone.

\- Ela está aqui ao meu lado Jason. – Respirando fundo a ruiva começou a explicar a situação. – Tommy acabou de sofrer um acidente, está na sala de cirurgia. Se você e Trini puderem aparecer por aqui, vai ser de grande ajuda.

Jason não acreditava no que seus ouvidos escutavam. Como assim Tommy Oliver sofreu um acidente de carro? Ele era uma das pessoas mais cuidadosas que ele conhecia quando se tratava de dirigir, principalmente depois que se casou com Kimberly.

\- Estamos a caminho Hayley. – Foi tudo o que Jason respondeu.

Enquanto esperava por uma palavra do médico que atendia seu esposo, Kimberly, recostada em Hayley, acabou caindo em um sono, mas é claro que ela não teria paz nesse pequeno momento. Sua mente a levou a um pesadelo:

 _Kimberly entrava em uma sala escura, totalmente perdida chamava por Tommy com voz embargada de preocupação, quando escutou um forte estrondo e virou-se para trás, vendo um jipe completamente destruído e um rapaz de estatura alta, cabelos escuros e curtos, desacordado, deitado ao chão com sua pele ensanguentada. Rapidamente ela o reconheceu:_

 _\- Tommy... Por favor, não! Acorda! Por favor! Não me deixe aqui... – O desespero tomava conta da mulher, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Tommy não a respondia. – Você prometeu não me deixar Tommy! Por favor, acorda!_

 _Kimberly não aguentava mais, não pensava direito e ver Tommy naquele estado não a ajudava. Ela não conseguia pensar, ele não se movia e aquilo fazia seu coração apertar e se quebrar em mil pedaços. Foi quando ela o abraçou e gritou por seu nome._

Kimberly acordou no hospital com braços fortes a abraçando, olhando para a pessoa que a abrigava em seus braços de forma tão protetora e chorou, segurando com força em sua camisa. Ver Jason ali, como sempre, ao seu lado, cuidando dela a fez se entregar a dor que sentia.

Jason havia chegado ao hospital havia apenas alguns minutos, do outro lado de Kimberly, Trini acariciava seus cabelos e olhava preocupada para sua amiga de infância, se havia um momento na vida em que ela viu Kimberly tão frágil como naquele momento foi quando seus pais se separaram. Kimberly era apenas uma criança nos seus doze anos de idade vivenciando algo tão dolorido e mesmo assim, nunca deixou de ser aquela menina alegre e que sempre era a primeira a dar apoio aos seus amigos. Seria irônico dizer que foi ela quem uniu Jason e Trini Kwan para começar. Sempre atenta as expressões corporais das pessoas que a cercavam, Kim teve a capacidade de ver o amor que existia entre ela e seu agora esposo. Respirando fundo, Trini deixou um beijo nos cabelos de sua amiga e também a abraçou, sem afastá-la de Jason.

Alguns minutos depois o médico entrou na sala perguntando por Kimberly Oliver. No mesmo instante a garota se levantou e foi de encontro ao médico que lhe disse que poderia ver Tommy.

Enquanto entrava no quarto, Kimberly não podia deixar de notar a pele pálida de seu marido, os cabos que ligavam as suas pulsações vitais ao aparelho e o suave "beep" da máquina que indicava que o rapaz estava vivo. Respirando profundamente Kimberly caminhou em direção a cama e parou ao lado de Tommy, segurando em sua mão enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os dele. Segundo o médico, ele ainda dormia devido a anestesia e seu estado era estável. Sorrindo Kimberly começou a conversar com Tommy, estava sozinha com ele naquele quarto:

\- Hey lindo! – Ela sussurrou e um suave sorriso apareceu brevemente em seu rosto antes de continuar. – Você precisa sair dessa, sabia? Você tem um alguém para ensinar Artes Marciais chegando ao mundo em breve. Lembra quando a gente conversou sobre ter um filho algumas semanas atrás? Então, hoje descobri que que nosso primeiro filho já está a caminho. – Ela sorriu brevemente e olhou para o seu ventre, o acariciando com a mão livre. – Acho que sou mais forte de que pensei que fosse. – Sussurrando Kimberly voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Tommy e notou que sua expressão agora estava suave, melhor do que estava quando entrou no quarto. Kimberly se inclinou sobre a cama em que Tommy estava e deixou um beijo suave em sua testa.

As horas passavam e Kimberly não saía do lado de Tommy por um único minuto. A novidade que contou para ele ainda não havia contado para ninguém, queria que apenas ele soubesse no momento, queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber da notícia quando acordasse, a ideia fora essa desde o princípio, por isso que havia combinado de encontra-lo no Café antes de ir para Reefside High School onde ela mesma era treinadora da equipe de ginástica artística do Colégio. Ela soube da notícia algumas horas antes, havia decidido não ir trabalhar hoje pela manhã para verificar os motivos dos enjoos que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias, a ideia foi do próprio Tommy que estava preocupado com a esposa que não aguentava sequer tomar seu café da manhã direito.

Trini e Hayley entraram no quarto, cortando os pensamentos de Kimberly, ambas sorrindo para a amiga. Trini sentou-se ao lado de Kimberly no sofá que se encontrava ao lado da cama de Tommy e a abraçou.

\- Como ele está? – Perguntou enquanto confortava a amiga.

\- Na mesma! Pelo menos a expressão dele parece estar mais tranquila. – Kimberly suspirou e notou que Hayley se aproximava dela com um copo de suco nas mãos. Repentinamente, o cheiro do conteúdo invadiu suas narinas e uma sensação de enjoo a perturbou, fazendo-a correr para o banheiro.

Sem saber o que havia acontecido, Trini e Hayley foram atrás de Kimberly e a encontraram debruçada sobre o vaso. Trini correu para o seu lado e segurou seus cabelos para que não sujassem.

\- Você almoçou hoje Kim? – Trini perguntou preocupada.

\- Sim, mas muito pouco. Nada está parando em meu estomago e preciso selecionar com cuidado o que como. – Kimberly respondeu enquanto se levantava ao perceber que o enjoo havia passado, se ajeitando para voltar ao quarto.

\- Você não está grávida? – Foi a vez de Hayley perguntar.

\- Porque diz isso? – Kimberly não queria esconder por muito tempo a novidade dos seus amigos, mas a preferência era do Tommy, ela queria muito que ele acordasse para contar a novidade enquanto ele estivesse consciente.

\- Bom, seu corpo está mais encorpado Kim, e você sentiu enjoo com o cheiro do suco, pelo que pude perceber e no café, você apenas tomou um copo de café sem açúcar. Seletiva demais, não acha? – Kimberly sorriu ao ouvir Hayley mas não confirmou e nem negou o que ela disse, apenas voltou ao quarto.

Observando Tommy ainda dormindo Kimberly sorriu e pensativa voltou a olhar para as meninas:

\- Eu tive uma ideia. Trini, onde o Jason foi? – Disse com uma voz mais animada olhando sua amiga de infância.

\- Em casa pegar um casaco para a gente, está um pouco frio lá fora. Por quê? – Trini olhou desconfiada para a amiga.

\- Preciso que ele passe em casa e pegue meu violão. Vou fazer uma coisa para o Tommy. – Disse sorrindo um pouco mais animada para a amiga que apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto saía do quarto para ligar ao seu esposo.

Ao ver Hayley sair do quarto também, Kimberly voltou ao lado de Tommy e voltou a segurar em sua mão enquanto dizia para ele:

\- Não esqueça que nosso sonho está quase completo meu amor. Só faltam nossos filhos chegarem ao mundo. Já temos a nossa casa, a nossa vida já é uma delícia como casal, imagina quando as crianças chegarem. Fique comigo para sempre, sempre e sempre. Para as coisas boas ou ruins, vamos envelhecer juntos, e sempre nos lembrar seja na riqueza ou na pobreza, para o bem ou para o mal. Vamos permanecer nos amando, Forever and Always. – Kimberly sussurrou no ouvido de Tommy e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de seu amor, sorrindo ao notar que ele havia acordado.

Sentindo o coração acelerado, Kimberly esperou até que Tommy abrisse seus olhos, sendo ela a primeira coisa que ele veria em sua frente naquele momento. Ele sorriu fraco, ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia que começava a passar.

\- Eu te amo princesa! – Foi a primeira frase que Tommy disse ao ver os olhos de sua amada, levando uma mão ao ventre dela, deixando claro que ele a havia escutado quando lhe contou sobre o bebê, o que a fez sorrir mais abertamente e alisar o rosto do rapaz.

 _She pulls up to the entrance_

 _She walks right to the front desk_

 _They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

 _They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

 _She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

 _She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

 _They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

 _The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 _Stay there forever, forever and always_

 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

 _We'll grow old together, and always remember_

 _Whether rich or for poor or for better_

 _We'll still love each other, forever and always_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories From Years Ago

Enquanto Kimberly e Tommy conversavam sobre o bebê que a garota esperava, muitos planos foram feitos ao lembrarem que a época mais linda do ano estava chegando. O casal amava o inverno, muitas memórias traziam sorrisos em seus rostos.

Observando o quão cansado Tommy se encontrava, ela simplesmente ficou em um silêncio gostoso que trazia tranquilidade ao coração do rapaz que fechava seus olhos e suspirava baixinho, sentindo as carícias suaves que Kimberly fazia em seu rosto.

A garota sorriu ao deixar sua memória voltar para alguns anos atrás:

Flashback

 _Era véspera de natal e Kimberly se encontrava realmente animada para essa data. Tommy havia viajado para um congresso de professores em uma pequena cidade do Texas, mas prometeu voltar para passar a noite com ela e isso a deixava animada para preparar os detalhes que faltavam._

 _Enquanto arrumava os últimos detalhes, Kimberly se lembrava dos primeiros natais que havia passado com Tommy no Juice Bar. Se lembrou do dia em que os Rangers precisaram ajudar o Papai Noel a terminar os preparativos dos presentes de natal. Ela balançava a sua cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto se lembrava desse dia – quem diria que o Papai Noel realmente existia?_

 _Terminando os detalhes, Kimberly sentou-se sobre o sofá e respirou fundo, pensando consigo mesma:_

 _Anos atrás eles estariam preparando para passar a véspera de natal no Juice Bar, ajudando crianças carentes e distribuindo alegrias para quem precisasse. Mas agora, tanto ela quanto Tommy só queriam um momento sozinhos._

 _Ao se levantar do sofá, Kimberly caminhou até a janela, olhando para o seu relógio na parede próxima, a garota comentou consigo mesma:_

 _\- Já são 8 horas. Onde será que o Tommy está?_

 _Preocupada, ela olhou pela janela e pode constatar que haviam marcas de sapatos na neve suave que caía. Bem típico de natal, a neve cair justo na véspera. Ao se lembrar de sua infância, Kimberly sorriu ao imaginar que as marcas de sapato na neve seriam do Papai Noel, assim como fazia em sua infância._

 _Kimberly sentou-se no sofá próximo à janela e continuou observando a neve cair do lado de fora. Como era engraçado lembrar de sua infância em um momento tão diferente de sua vida._

 _Repentinamente, ela ouviu a porta se abrir e levantando-se caminhou até a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Tommy com seu cabelo branco de neve, o que a fez levar as mãos até a boca e segurar a risada._

 _Tommy, após tirar seu casaco, observou a reação da menor e escondeu um sorriso maroto em seus lábios:_

 _\- Posso saber o que é tão divertido? – Perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente da garota que dava alguns pequenos passos para atrás._

 _\- Ah... Tirando o fato de que pra você só falta a barriga, roupa vermelha, barba e um gorro?_

 _\- Está me achando com cara de Papai Noel? – Ele perguntou misteriosamente e segurou na cintura da garota que tentou escapar, mas foi inesperadamente capturada antes mesmo de tentar fugir de seu amado que em seguida, balançou seus cabelos, deixando que a neve que havia se acumulado ali caísse sobre o rosto de sua garota que ria divertidamente._

 _\- Tommy! Está frio! – Ela ria, ao pedir que ele parasse. Levando suas mãos aos cabelos do garoto, ela mesmo retirou o resto de neve que havia ali e segurou no rosto dele, olhando em seus olhos. – Você não pode sair daqui mais._

 _\- Posso saber o porquê disso? – Ao perguntar isso Tommy acompanhou o olhar de Kimberly que subia ao teto e pode ver o chimmy top pendurado no beiral da porta de entrada para a sala e sorriu. – Como conseguiu colocar ali?_

 _\- Existe escada para quê? – Kimberly perguntou dando um tapa de leve no ombro de Tommy e sorriu em seguida ao perceber que o maior se abaixava em sua altura e lhe dava um beijo suave nos lábios. – Bem-vindo ao lar! – Foi tudo o que ela disse ao vê-lo erguer seu rosto e olhar em seus olhos novamente._

 _\- Estava com saudade disso. – Ele sorriu e segurou Kimberly em seu colo enquanto entrava na sala e sentava-se com ela no sofá, deixando-a em seu colo._

 _\- Que bom que chegou a tempo de aproveitarmos a noite. – Kimberly comentou, deixando carinhos em seu rosto._

 _\- Por pouco não cheguei. Estava nevando em San Francisco, por mais incrível que pareça. Mas pouco tempo depois passou e aqui estou. – Ele sorriu para ela e deixou um beijo em sua testa. – Está com fome?_

 _Kimberly sorriu ao escutá-lo e confirmou com um suave aceno de sua cabeça, respondendo:_

 _\- Antes de comermos prefiro que você fique confortável. Não prefere tomar o seu banho e colocar uma roupa mais confortável?_

 _Tommy soltou uma risada abafada e se levantou, deixando Kimberly sobre o sofá._

 _\- Vou fazer isso e você, me espere aqui. – Deixou um selinho nos lábios de Kimberly e se retirou._

 _Kimberly jamais imaginara que seria tão feliz na vida, estava casada com Tommy havia apenas um ano, moravam em Reefside na Califórnia, era muito raro nevar em cidades litorâneas, mas nesse ano aconteceu e isso deixou essa data ainda mais especial para o casal._

 _Sorrindo Kimberly se levantou e se direcionou a cozinha onde toda a refeição do casal estava pronta, terminou alguns detalhes da mesa que já estava posta e sorriu ao sentir braços fortes rodearem sua cintura por trás e o queixo de seu amado repousar em um de seus ombros._

 _\- Está tudo maravilhoso, sabia? – Tommy sussurrou no ouvido de Kimberly, fazendo-a arrepiar-se brevemente, o que foi percebido por ele que sorriu e direcionou seus lábios ao lóbulo da orelha da menor e mordiscou brevemente a ponta._

 _\- Para com isso, não é a hora ainda. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e se retirou dos braços de Tommy ao se afastar. – Está com fome?_

 _\- Muita! – Tommy respondeu sugestivamente e sorriu com malícia para a garota que suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria, sentindo seu rosto queimar. – Engraçado te ver sem jeito mesmo depois de casados. – Tommy sentava em seu lugar e a observava fazer o mesmo. Ele adorava vê-la daquele jeito, a deixava ainda mais linda._

 _Após o jantar o casal sentou-se na sala e passaram horas conversando e rindo enquanto assistiam a um filme de natal qualquer que passava na televisão. O resto da noite foi tão perfeita como começou, dormiram juntos após fazerem amor e conversarem mais um pouco, sejam assuntos sérios ou suas brincadeiras bobas de sempre, no fim, Tommy aconchegou Kimberly em seus braços e acariciando seus cabelos a observou pegar no sono e dormir profundamente. Ele a observou por mais algum tempo e sorriu ao constatar, mais uma vez nessa noite, assim como em todas as outras, como ela parecia um anjo ao dormir e ela era a única responsável por proteger seu coração, sentia-se tão feliz e amado ao lado dela que essa felicidade mal cabia dentro de si, e com esses pensamentos ele também caiu no sono._

Kimberly sorria e Tommy reparou em seu lindo sorriso. Segurou no rosto dela e sorriu, perguntando apenas com o olhar o que ela estava pensando:

\- Estava lembrando de um dos natais que passamos juntos. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Você sempre tão atencioso e carinhoso comigo Tommy.

Foi quando Jason entrou no quarto de Tommy, carregando o violão de Kimberly em suas mãos. Ele estava acompanhado de Trini e ambos ficaram surpresos ao ver Tommy acordado:

\- Ele já sabe Kim? – Trini perguntou se aproximando de Kimberly que se levantava vagarosamente enquanto balançava positivamente sua cabeça.

\- Sei do quê? – Tommy questionou ainda confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

\- Da gravidez, meu amigo. Você tem que se levantar logo dessa cama, tem uma pessoa que vai precisar muito de você por aqui. – Jason respondeu enquanto entregava o violão à Kimberly e se aproximava de seu melhor amigo, sentando-se ao lado de Trini.

Kimberly sorriu enquanto observava seus amigos, sentou-se de frente para Tommy e com seu violão começou a dedilhar baixinho uma canção:

\- Eu quero que você preste atenção nessa letra e se levante logo dessa cama, ok? – Ela falou sorrindo. Tommy assentiu com a cabeça, suas forças estavam fracas ainda, mas sentia-se mais vivo após a notícia que Kimberly lhe dera.

Enquanto tocava "Forever & Always" para Tommy em seu violão, as palavras do refrão eram repetidas com amor e dedicação por ela:

\- " _I want you forever, forever and Always trough the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and Always remember wether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and Always. Forever and Always_ ". (Te quero pra sempre e sempre, seja pro bom ou ruim ou feio. Vamos envelhecer juntos e sempre nos lembrar seja de momentos felizes ou tristes ou o que for. Vamos continuar nos amando, pra sempre e sempre. Para sempre e sempre).

Ao terminar, Tommy se encontrava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorriu para Kimberly que não resistiu e se levantou de seu lugar, deixando seu violão sobre a cadeira e correu para o seu lado, o abraçando fortemente, fazendo com que Tommy sentisse uma leve dor em seu pescoço.

\- Desculpa! – Kimberly se desculpou ao notar que havia causado uma leve dor ao seu amado, mas ele a abraçou de volta e sorrindo aproximou o rosto de sua amada, deixando um suave selinho em seus lábios.

Naquele instante o médico que atendia Tommy entrou em seu quarto, ninguém havia avisado que Tommy havia acordado de seu coma e isso o fez questionar brevemente até que pode perceber lágrimas nos olhos de todos presentes ali. Solicitando para que os deixassem a sós para examinar o rapaz, Kimberly com Trini e Jason se retiraram do quarto e aguardaram do lado de fora.

 _I'm looking out trough the Windows_

 _Footsteps somewhere in the snow_

 _It is still as fun_

 _Just like when I was Young_

 _Memories from years ago._

 _(TaeTiSeo – "Dear Santa" English Version)_


	4. Chapter 4: Even If I'm Not There

Ao ficarem a sós com Tommy, os médicos o examinaram por alguns instantes, enquanto isso, do lado de fora do quarto, Kimberly, ainda apreensiva, esperava pela liberação, não queria mais se afastar de seu amado, esses momentos em que ele esteve inconsciente foram mais do que suficientes para ela entender que sem ele, não há condições de continuar sozinha nessa caminhada, ainda mais agora que esperava o primeiro filho deles.

Trini observava sua amiga e de jeito solidário aproximou-se de Kimberly e a abraçou, ficando em silêncio enquanto tentava transferir paz e calma para a pequena que mesmo que já tivesse conversado com Tommy, ainda encontrava-se inquieta, o rapaz poderia estar melhor, mas com os medicamentos, nada impedia que Tommy tivesse uma recaída, ainda estava fraco.

Que irônico era pensar em todos eles, amigos desde a infância e adolescência, passaram por tantas coisas juntos, salvaram o mundo e tudo o que as pessoas poderiam imaginar e o que não podiam imaginar também, mas o que eles eram sem esses poderes? Nada mais do que simples seres humanos sujeitos a qualquer tipo de situação. Claro que suas vidas sempre foram ameaçadas enquanto salvavam o mundo, mas se fosse o caso de perder a vida, todos em comum acordo, perderiam suas vidas lutando para salvar muitas outras, isso era um fato que não precisava sequer ser discutido por nenhum deles. Mas, desde que deixaram outros cuidando do planeta em seus lugares, tornaram-se todos seres humanos comuns e agora lutavam contra seres humanos que faziam maldades contra outros seres humanos, como na vez em que Kimberly quase foi violentada, o que seria de sua amiga se Tommy não estivesse por perto e não a tivesse salvo daquele rapaz? Trini sabia da história que foi contada por Kimberly:

Flashback

 _Kimberly havia acabado de ficar noiva, a correria para os preparativos estava sendo tanta que naquele dia em específico a garota havia esquecido da prova do vestido, mas conseguiu um horário pouco antes da loja fechar, a qual localizava-se no Centro mais isolado de Angel Grove._

 _Ao sair da loja já havia anoitecido e Kimberly resolveu encontrar com Tommy que vinha busca-la na frente da loja e lá estava o esperando, foi quando dois caras passaram e começaram a cercar a garota que se preparou para lutar contra os dois, mas repentinamente um deles a segurou pelos braços, prendendo a garota pelas costas, o outro que já havia tomado a bolsa da mão de Kimberly e a jogado no chão se aproximou e com as mãos sujas passou a explorar as partes expostas do corpo de Kimberly: pernas e braços. Quando o outro rapaz conseguiu abrir o botão do short que a garota usava, Kimberly soltou um grito em desespero, ela já havia entendido as intenções dos dois logo quando os viu se aproximarem dela, mas seu desespero e desgosto não a deixou gritar por socorro, não até que o outro abrisse seu short._

 _Naquele instante um carro chegou ao local e estacionou próximo aos três, desse carro outro rapaz desceu rapidamente e separou o agressor que prendia Kimberly pelos braços, dando um soco em seu queixo e outro ao lado da cabeça, deixando o rapaz desacordado, quando Tommy se voltou para pegar Kimberly em seus braços o outro rapaz já havia fugido e assim ele pode abraçar sua garota fortemente em seus braços, a fazendo sentir-se protegida. Internamente, Tommy agradecia à Deus por nada mais grave ter acontecido com sua princesa, ela não sabe o que teria feito se algo mais grave do que essa tentativa suja de violenta-la tivesse se concretizado._

 _Respirando fundo, Tommy beijou Kimberly no topo de sua cabeça e a levou até o carro, colocando-a sentada ao banco e fechou a porta. Ao entrar no carro, ainda sem dizer uma única palavra, Tommy dirigiu pelas ruas tranquilas da cidade e levou Kimberly para sua casa. Kimberly dormia tranquilamente quando ele estacionou o carro, sorrindo voltou-se para ela e suavemente beijou sua testa sussurrando:_

 _\- Graças à Deus não aconteceu nada mais sério! – Ele sorriu e a observou por alguns segundos enquanto Kimberly sussurrava novamente._

 _\- Obrigada por chegar a tempo. – Kimberly abriu os olhos e olhou nos olhos de Tommy sorrindo. – Você sempre me protegendo._

 _\- E continuarei assim enquanto puder!_

 _Tommy então saiu do carro e foi até a porta de Kimberly e a pegou no colo, fechando o carro em seguida. Ele então levou a garota para dentro de casa e a deitou em sua cama, enchendo sua pequena de carinhos. Kimberly estava tão tranquila que não parecia ter acabado de ser resgatada de uma tentativa de estupro. Pensando na reação dela quando ele chegou e no jeito forte em que ela se agarrou nele, Tommy pode concluir que Kimberly sentia-se protegida ao lado dele, por isso toda aquela tranquilidade naquele momento, ela sabia que estava com ele e que ali nada de ruim ou contra sua vontade aconteceria._

 _Após mais alguns minutos de carinhos, Tommy acabou adormecendo ao lado de Kimberly e ali ficaram até o dia seguinte ou até que Kimberly acordasse com a necessidade de tomar um banho e se livrar daquelas roupas que a incomodava._

Kimberly respirou fundo e soltou-se de sua amiga ao ver o médico saindo do quarto de Tommy, correu até o rapaz e pediu respostas sobre a situação de Tommy. Uma fratura na perna que deveria ser cicatrizada em poucos dias de repouso e uma batida na cabeça que pedia observação de no mínimo 24 horas, se nada mais grave acontecesse, Tommy poderia ir para casa no dia seguinte.

Feliz e sorrindo, Kimberly agradeceu ao médico e voltou para o quarto em que seu marido se encontrava. Ela o observou por algum tempo, ele estava de olhos fechados e tão sereno, decorava os traços de seu rosto, como se nunca houvesse parado para fazer isso em sua vida, ele era tão lindo, mesmo depois de ano ele continuava ficando ainda mais lindo, quanto mais adulto Tommy se tornava, ainda melhor ele ficava, tanto fisicamente quanto em seu caráter. O Tommy adulto atraía os olhos de Kimberly muito mais do que o Tommy adolescente havia atraído, ela riu internamente com esse pensamento e como se sentisse a presença de Kimberly, Tommy a chamou baixinho e voltou seu olhar para sua mulher, a admirando.

Não era diferente com Tommy, ele foi muito atraído pela Kimberly adolescente, ela era linda, tinha um corpo perfeito e a altura ideal para uma princesa como ela, aparentemente necessitada de cuidados, mas muito mais forte e corajosa do que qualquer outra garota que tentasse se comparar a ela. Mas a Kimberly adulta, essa sim o atraía ainda mais, não apenas por sua beleza física que continuava intocável, mas por seu caráter e sua maturidade. Desde adolescente Kimberly demonstrava ser uma garota madura, mas depois de tudo o que ela vivenciou, seu caráter se moldou de tal forma que se tornou impossível não sentir-se ainda mais atraído por ela, sua força de vontade de vencer na vida, seu esforço contínuo para chegar onde queria. Tommy admirava tanto aquela mulher, sua mulher.

Ao chegar perto do rapaz Kimberly sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama e se aproximou dele beijando seus lábios com carinho.

\- Eu te amo tanto! – Declarou Kimberly. – Tive tanto medo de te perder.

\- Você nunca irá me perder Kim. Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui, jamais se esqueça: eu quero você para sempre e sempre, na tristeza, na alegria ou na doença. Por favor, se lembre, mesmo que eu não esteja aqui. Eu sempre irei te amar, para sempre e sempre!

Ao terminar sua declaração Tommy a beijou novamente e o coração de Kimberly acelerou como nunca. A ideia de perder Tommy a deixou tão desesperada que era impossível sentir paz de imediato, ela não saberia como iria reagir se algum dia, algo de ruim acontecesse com ele.

 _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

 _His voice is almost too low_

 _As he says, "I love you forever, forever and Always_

 _Please just remember even if I'm not there_

 _I'll Always love you, forever and Always."_

 _THE END_


End file.
